A Night of Revelation
by Oceanborn8
Summary: Hotaru has a significant dream.


I feel like I have been sleeping forever.

I am stuck to my bed, the empty grey walls all around surround me, isolating me from the rest of the world. My body feels weak and tired, as it always does. I am about to close my eyes and wait for the morning to come, but I feel the chilling sensation that I am not alone.

Someone is watching me. Floating above me.

I internally gasp, looking at the face, to _my_ face. The girl looks just like me, but looks wiser and older somehow. She carries a stick in her hand which looks like a scepter. When she warmly smiles at me, my heart fills up with an unspeakable light.

I want to be her.

No words are spoken, but in my dream state, I see right through her soul. She is brave, smart, strong. Everything I ache to be. Who is she?

As if sensing my question, she slowly speaks. Her voice is my voice, but different still.

_I am your true self. You need to wake up. Before it is too late._

Before I can think of an answer I hear an evil laughter. The girl with the scepter disappears and I see a _creature, _its shape I can't describe, but I know it is female. An ailen, intruder.

The thing living inside my body.

_You are mine, useless child. _I hear her whisper with a raspy voice. Disgust fills my insides. I want her gone, to leave me alone, but I am helpless.

This happened to me many times before. The creature delights in making me suffer in my sleep. As if my life is not hard enough.

I hear a thought from Mistress 9, the thought she could not hide from me because it was too loud.

_I will break her will and take full control of her body. _

No. I scream, attempting to wake up. It does not happen. I fear… I fear that she will break me. What will happen to me if she takes over? Would I be gone?

I am now falling inside a black hole, hearing voices from the people I know. My dad, the woman with him, the girls in school. Every word I hear cuts me deeper than before, sinking deep into my skin.

I accept every deragotary word thrown at me. Why would they be wrong? When did anyone treat me with kindness?

Why should someone like me even exist?

The voices become louder and louder, God, my head is going to explode. I should surrender and give my body to Mistress 9. I don't deserve my place in the world. I…

(When did anyone treat me with kindness?)

I sense a memory trying to surface, but I can't remember what it is. There is a memory which makes me hold on. One tiny memory of kindness and love.

Chibiusa.

How could I ever forget the only friend I ever had?

My heart aches, remembering the sunny day at the park. She had called me a friend. That was the happiest moment in my life.

I decide I want to live.

For the sake of that memory of kindness, I want to believe my existence is not that worthless after all. There is a chance for me to belong in this world.

I won't let the Mistress win, I will not surrender. How can I resist that power? I am still sinking into the vortex, I feel her negative aura around me, and compared to her I am nothing, just a tiny human being.

That girl from before, with the scepter. What had she said to me? How could I reach her again? _My true self… _How could that be? But still, she felt so familiar, she felt so… _myself._

I don't have time to hesitate.

I call for her. With all my strength, I ask her to lend me her power, to lend me _my _power, to defeat the mistress, and to hold on to myself. I have never wanted to live as much as I do now.

My body instantly feels like it was made of starlight.

I feel so light, so warm, so powerful. And I _believe. _And when I believe, I _remember._

I am Sailor Saturn.

When the Death Scythe appears in my hands, I hear the Mistress gasp in fear.

She escapes like the coward she is.

The time of her destruction will soon come, and I have patience.

I will forget when I wake up. I will be Hotaru again. But the time of my awakening will come, it is getting closer.

While waiting for the sleep to end, I dream about beautiful scenes of falling kingdoms and dying stars.


End file.
